vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Fate (Classic)
|-|Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson)= |-|Doctor Fate (Inza Cramer)= |-|Nabu= Summary Kent Nelson is the son of an archaeologist who explored the Valley of Ur in Mesopotamia. In 1920, he and his father stumbled across an underground pyramid, which they found contained Nabu, an ancient immortal from the planet Cilia who had laid dormant for thousands of years. However, their discovery released a poisonous gas that killed Nelson's father, an event engineered by Nabu to take Kent as his host. Gaining powers over the nature of matter and energy through sorcery, Kent was made into an agent of the Lords of Order and a champion of good, becoming the legendary Doctor Fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Kent Nelson, Inza Cramer, Hector Hall, Eric Strauss, Linda Strauss, Nabu Origin: DC Comics Gender: Varies based on the host Age: Around 90 years for Kent and Inza | Over 10 billion years old for Nabu Classification: Sorcerer, Lord of Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Size Manipulation, Duplication, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Summoning, Time Travel, Immortality, Soul Manipulation, Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Transmutation, Can channel power from all of humanity, Air Manipulation, Creation, Fire Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Resurrection of others, BFR (Can banish beings from the cosmos), Mind Control (Can mentally tell others to perform actions), Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation & Transmutation (Can change the blood types of multiple beings), Clairvoyance, Absorption & Attack Reflection (Can absorb and redirect energy), Empathy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can remove bad acts and memories of others, making them feel better and modifying their intentions. Can burn what ails others to make them feel better and change their empathy and intentions), Illusion Creation & Perception Manipulation (Can cast illusions and trick others' perceptions), Can "heal" wounds and machines, Astral Projection, Weather Manipulation, Invisibility (Can make himself and other things invisible), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Granted by the amulet of Nabu. Resisted having his mind invaded by demons of enformed madness) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to Indra, whose power could endanger 1,001 planes of creation. Casually erected a barrier that could defend against a blast that created many universes) | Multiverse level (As he is potentially the greatest Doctor Fate, he should be superior to Eric and Linda Strauss. Has access to 1,000 worlds of magic) | Multiverse level (Superior to Hector Hall. Significantly superior to Eric and Linda Strauss. His power can be felt in other universes. Arguably the most powerful sorcerer in the cosmos) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated two renegade Lords of Order and Chaos, who threatened the multiverse. Knows the multiverse and sees the infinite) | Multiverse level+ (Implied he could reverse the events of Zero Hour, which was directly compared to the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The energy remaining after his death was enough to endanger all creation. The most powerful of the Lords of Order and Chaos, and single Lords of Order and Chaos can warp infinite realities) Speed: Massively FTL+ (He was able to outrace the Big Bang, as well as move at the "velocity of god". Far, far faster than the likes of Superman) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely long-lasting, but fighting powerful foes will drain him as Kent, otherwise virtually tireless Range: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Helmet of Fate, Amulet of Anubis, Cloak of Destiny, Orb of Nabu Intelligence: Extremely intelligent, has 10 billion years of experience fighting gods via Nabu's knowledge Weaknesses: If the helmet is removed, Kent loses all power from Nabu (though he can will his stolen vestments to fight back) as well as his memories as Fate Key: Eric and Linda Strauss | Hector Hall | Kent Nelson | Kent and Inza Nelson | Nabu Notes: This is classic Doctor Fate, not the current depowered version. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Morality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Justice League Members Category:Order Users Category:Tier 2